Medic Wanted
by sweetysm
Summary: Because medic nin were an exception in the shinobi world and severely needed, especially the good ones. Aosaku one-shot


Yes, I made Ao ten years younger, sue me :P

We need more Aosaku! Go on, write. Hush hush!

Disclaimer: characters are not mine

 **Medic Wanted**

The battle ended, but the screams didn't. Sakura was running from one patient to the next, pumping her healing chakra into the wounded in waves. There was no place for victory dances or happy laughs. Not with hundreds still dying all around her.

The medic camp was a graveyard. It didn't matter where you looked, all around shinobi were slowly succumbing to their injuries without medical care and there were just not enough medics. _Damn it_ , Sakura thought _, if only a few more would have gone into the medical field instead of trying to play heroes a lot more could be saved!_

She was tired, _scratch that_ , she was exhausted and knew she couldn't go on like this for much longer. But she couldn't stop now, she couldn't let these people down or they wouldn't get up again! She was needed, very much so, being one of the best because of her training with Tsunade-shishou, and wasn't that what she had always wanted? To be wanted, to be needed, to be of use?

 _Well, there you have it, Sakura, bask in it!,_ she thought sarcastically.

Sakura was slowly despairing. She knew not everyone could be saved, which was just unfair. They survived the giant battle and made it to the end of the war, only to die then in the medic camps just because of missing care. Not even a heroic death was granted them, but a painful drawn-out one surrounded by other shinobi unlucky enough to get help.

They also needed some order. The nurses and shinobi with basic medical training could manage surface wounds before they would get critical, while Sakura and other advanced medics shouldn't waste their time with those sorts of wounds and instead take on the critical cases. That was why Sakura was running from one patient to the next, often just to reassign him to another medic. Unfortunately, though, she also often came too late. In these cases, Sakura detached herself from the situation as well as possible and rushed on. Grief would come later, now was just not the time.

Just when Sakura declared five patients in a row dead upon arrival and was as close to a breakdown and giving up as ever before a body blocked her path to yet another hopefully not lost cause. Confused she abruptly stopped so as not to bump into it, and before she could go around it the owner of the male body in front of her addressed her in a deep, steady voice, making her look up into one blue eye.

"Haruno. I am Ao, the head of the sensor division and from now on I will direct you to the patients who are in need of your care the most. In order to minimalize the deaths and to bring order in this chaos all sensors will help rearrange the camp and lead the best medics to their appropriate cases. I will be directing you. Let us go", the Mist nin stated, looking her into the eyes before seemingly focusing on something inwardly that only he could see, then continuing:

"A shinobi bleeding out in front of a tent south west of here is in critical need of you."

Sakura absorbed the information almost disbelieving, but insanely grateful she instantly went into the told direction, Ao in tow. As informed by the mist nin the camp slowly but steadily became organised and clearly structured, while the medic nins could concentrate on saving lives. The number of deaths diminished and with the help of the sensors chakra was not wasted and the right medic could treat the right patient their abilities could handle.

Sakura went from one critical patient to the next, bringing them back from the brink of death. She didn't hear the screams and moans of pain anymore, only Ao's voice, leading her from one shinobi to the next. And while this surely helped solve the issue of bringing some order into the camp, the other issue remained: she was running out of chakra and fast.

 _If only Naruto were here!_ , Sakura thought while never ceasing her work, _with the kyuubi's chakra we could do a lot more than just close the worst wounds and we would be able to work faster as well. It may not be healing chakra in itself, but by giving such a huge amount to the medics we could transform it into healing chakra and never run out of it thanks to its seeming unlimited amount. Where is he anyway?_

"Ao-san, I'm running out of chakra. The other medics are certainly as well. Soon we will no longer be able to heal the injured. Can you sense where Naruto is? We need the kyuubi's chakra and fast", Sakura addressed her companion without taking her eyes off her current patient.

Ao complied her request and sensed for the orange-clad hero of the war, spotting him in the rescue team bringing the injured to the camp. Or at least one of his clones. Creating a clone himself he sent it to the jinchuuriki. He had already noticed the low chakra levels of the medics and agreed to the pinkette's idea. The Konoha nin was really profiscient in her profession and he knew first-hand on what a embarrassing different level Mist medics were. There was simply no comparison in their abilities. Without the young kunoichi many would not have seen the next day, not to mention even survived the next couple of hours.

And while Ao certainly was no fan of Konoha shinobi at all, you could almost say he despised them - no wonder after 36 years of being loyal mist shinobi - he still had to admit that he was highly impressed by this little girl, as well as the kyuubi container. Even if it was hard to admit that he and the rest of the shinobi world owned their lives to children 20 years his junior. Times certainly have changed.

With the kyuubi's additional ridiculous amount of chakra reserves the medics were able to work on and heal in record time, but they were still human after all and needed breaks, food and sleep like everybody else. Sakura was being particularly stubborn and just continued to keep going even though she could barely keep on standing on her feet.

Ao had enough experience with stubborn shinobi in all his years and put an end to her stubbornness.

"You need to eat and rest now, Haruno. Collapsing only makes you one more patient instead of someone who helps resolve this situation. The most critical cases have already been handled, and the rest of the injured are taken care of by the other medics. You do not run this place alone and in a couple of hours you can do more good than you are doing now. You are more a liability in your current exhausted state than any help. Sleep now, I will wake you in a couple of hours to resume your work", he ordered her strictly and with a hard look in his eye, making it clear that he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

Sakura bit her tongue and glared back for a few seconds before breaking eye contact and looking to the side, nodding. She knew he was right, she just really wanted to help and there was still so much to do. But the hunter-nin had a point and she followed him when he led her to the tents for the medics. He sat next to her whilst she ate some replenishing food before tucking her into a bed when she collapsed in front of her assigned tent. _Maybe I was more tired than I noticed_ , was her last thought before she was out as a light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their arrangement continued for the next month, she becoming steadily used to his no-bullshit attitude and him accepting her excessively caring and stubborn personality. By the end of the four weeks they were a well-rehearsed team and the inevitable goodbye was not easy for either of them. The camp was taken down and packed away and when there was nothing left to do the two shinobi stood apprehensively across from each other for a few minutes in silence, Sakura glancing every few seconds at the man before her while he seemed to simply observe what was happening all around them. Finally Sakura spoke the dreaded words that would signify the end of their working relationship:

"Well, I guess everything's done, ne? It… was an honour to work with you Ao-san, thank you for taking care of me", Sakura spoke honestly, looking him in the eye before respectfully bowing.

"The honour was mine, Haruno. You are an exceptional medic and it was fascinating to see you work. Mist would be blessed if it had a doctor like you in its ranks", Ao told her truthfully, looking down into her doe-like eyes while she blushed lightly at the compliment and averted her eyes again, smiling while being touched by his words.

"Thank you Ao-san, but I was only doing my job. And who knows, now that the shinobi countries have allied maybe also skills and resources will be shared and soon Mist will have a respectable force of medical shinobi itself. Oh, and please call me Sakura", she finished with an honest smile.

Ao looked down at the young women, barely even out of girlhood, with her pleasing features, despite her ridiculous pink hair, which just somehow suited her perfectly, and her compassionate personality. No, Ao thought, while Mist could certainly have some good medical ninja in a few years it would not compare to being treated by someone as Sakura-san. Her soft voice, her looks representing spring reincarnated and her caring personality where as unique as her hair colour, and Ao was sure that no other medic could ever compare to her. _It really was a shame she did not belong to Mist_.

"Sakura-san. I will look forward to working with you again if the opportunity ever presents itself and wish you a pleasing journey home. Until another time", Ao finished with a light smile on his lips, leaving Sakura breathless and staring at the lips of the Mist Anbu before he turned and left her standing there, looking after him and wondering if she imagined that show of emotion or if it really happened. Deciding it didn't matter she smiled a little smile herself and turned around to join the other Konoha shinobi, thinking to herself that she would surely miss his company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time they see each other is six months after their separation. The dead buried and the injured recovered, normality set in again and the Kage decided upon a meeting to preserve the strong alliance. From then on one was held every six months and it always ended in sake and drunk and gambling Kage.

Sakura was part of the convoy that went with the Hokage this time, even if it was less for protection and more for comfort and trusted faces. And with Sakura's role in the war she was one of the most familiar faces around, even if that thought made Sakura slightly uncomfortable. Still, she was happy to be part of the meeting, and so what if she was also secretly hoping to see if a certain Mist shinobi was also present.

Her wishes where heard, it seems, as her eyes instantly found his figure upon arrival. He hadn't changed, other than looking more rested and healthy. When his eye found hers and he nodded in greeting after recognition flashed in his eyes she smiled brightly in return and nodded as well. And maybe, maybe her cheeks took on a light pink colour, but who could tell with the bad light they were standing in.

The meeting was very enjoyable and everybody acted as if they had known each other for years, squabbling like siblings and cracking jokes between discussing also serious matters that needed attending. Sakura was sitting on Tsunade's left side, while Shizune was sitting on the Hokage's right. Directly in front of them sat the Mist convoy with Ao and Choujuro as the Mizukage's companions.

Sakura could barely take her eyes off the older bodyguard, stealing glances throughout the whole meeting and listening intently to whatever he said when he shared his views. Ao noticed this, having been a trained ninja for years now and feeling other people's stares became somewhat of an instinct to him, and when he made out the source of the looks he almost couldn't hold in a small smile. Almost. It seems he has left quite an impact on the little Konoha medic. _Which reminds me…_

"There is another thing I would like to discuss", Ao spoke in his deep and strong voice, looking at his Kage and waiting for her permission to continue speaking, before going on when it was given:

"as clearly shown in the war there are too little medic ninja. Konoha is clearly in the lead in this aspect and has perfectly trained ones as examples sitting right at this table, while Mist is severely lacking them as well as any good hospital structure. Without demanding or implying anything I would like to suggest an apprenticeship of sorts, where shinobi of our village could learn from the best of Konoha's. Of course, it would not be without some kind of repayment. It is just a thought I had", Ao lined out without trying to sound too presumptuous. What he had said to Sakura-san had been the truth: Mist needed medical ninja and without a proper teacher they wouldn't be able to advance.

"You are right, Ao", Mei spoke before addressing Tsunade, "It is well known that Konoha has the best trained medics there are and I'm sure Mist is not the only one in need of someone to train a batch of medics", she stated before looking at the other Kages.

"No, what you say is true, Mizukage. Suna's medics also lack in ability and resources", Gaara spoke.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Obviously I can't send my best medics out all at once, but it is something that can be looked into", Tsunade spoke before the topic was changed once again to drinks and bets.

Meanwhile Sakura thought to herself that she certainly wouldn't mind teaching and travelling. _Especially if it brought me to Mist_ , she concluded with a smile directed at the proposer of the idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took another half a year before the idea was finally enacted. Sakura volunteered to go and spend a year in Mist, training medics, while the other part of the deal foresaw that merchants of the Land of Fire could now go safely to Mist and sell their products there as well. While Tsunade was certainly surprised that her protégé wanted to leave for such a long period of time and take this mission on, she was also proud, as she knew that Sakura was the best there was. Tsunade couldn't teach her anything anymore.

So Sakura made her way to Mist the spring of her eighteenth year, full of hope, excitement and determination. After all, she was never stupid and a year of sorting out her emotions led her to a clear understanding of what she wanted. Or rather whom. And since Sakura has stopped playing damsel in distress she now made her way to find her prince on her own… hopefully.

 _I don't even know if he is still single, and he is quite a bit older than me, maybe he doesn't even see me as a woman or potential partner. Maybe he just thinks of me as a little girl? But twenty years are not that much of an age difference, right? No, Sakura, this is a big difference! But still, we are both shinobi and we know we could die every day, what does age matter in these circumstances? Happiness is not something we can take for granted, so why let it be denied by something so unimportant. And who even says he feels the same way? He's strong, accomplished and respected, it would be a miracle if he hadn't already been snagged by someone his own age…_

 _Yes, Sakura, why not make yourself lose hope before we even arrived. Way to dampen my mood!_

Shutting her depressing thought away for the time being she and her guards made their way to the border to Mist. After that, she was accompanied by Mist shinobi to Kiri, where they arrived a week after her departure. Never having been to Kiri before, Sakura tried to take in as much as possible, regardless of the fact that she had a whole year to do that. While it was misty and grey, the total opposite of Konoha, Sakura couldn't help but like it and be fascinated. She couldn't wait to begin.

In the Kage tower she was brought to the Mizukage upon entry and she immediately notices a certain blue-haired sensor standing behind the Kage and watching her entrance. Sakura almost forgot herself looking into his eye before finding her manners again and bowing.

"Welcome Sakura-chan. I am very happy that you will be spending the next year helping out our country by training our medics. Tsunade had only positive words to say about you and informed me that you are the best there is in Konoha. It's an honour to have you here. I hope your journey went well and that your stay here will be pleasurable. If you ever need something you can always come to me, but for the time of your stay you'll have Ao here be your guide. He will work closely with you for the next year and take good care of you. Won't you, Ao?", the Mizukage spoke looking at her bodyguard.

"Of course, Mizukage-sama. Support Sakura-san is the least we can do after she will be helping us so much", Ao responded seriously.

Mei smiled. "See Sakura-chan, you are in good hands. Ao will now show you to your apartment, which will be near the hospital, should there ever be any emergencies. Ao lives in the same building, so he will also always be near if you need him. I support every measure you want to enforce and trust that you know what you do. Thank you again for doing this."

"Of course, it is my pleasure. I look forward to working here", Sakura replied respectfully answering the Kage with a smile of her own before Ao escorted her out. Once outside Ao addressed her again for the first time in a year. _So much time has passed_ , Sakura thought, _but it seems like yesterday that be parted on the battlefield and he smiled down at me._

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Sakura-san", his deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "I am truly grateful that you yourself have come to train Mist's medics. I haven't allowed myself to hope that that would be the case since we first contemplated this idea a year ago, but it seems we are truly lucky to have you here all the same."

Sakura basked in his deep voice. It has been so long since she had last heard it and the familiarity that they had built in that month they worked together was back just like that. She couldn't help but smile and let the last nervousness slip away. His company was comfortable and familiar, and Sakura couldn't feel more content with the choice of her babysitter. Even if it was kinda degrading for someone as skilled as he was. Deciding to share her thoughts she spoke:

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well. Believe it or not, but I missed your presence in the last months." _Woah, Sakura, can you be any more forward?!_ Clearing her throat, Sakura continued a bit embarrassed:

"I am glad to be here and help and it makes me comfortable that you are my escort for the time of my mission, even though I can't help but feel that you have picked the short straw, having to babysit me when you could do something more appropriate to your skill level", Sakura spoke honestly, craning her neck to look him into the face. _Damn, either I'm getting smaller and smaller or I just never noticed how tall he was_ , Sakura thought.

"I assure you Sakura-san that I certainly have nothing to complain for. I am content with accompanying you and watching you teach our shinobi. To tell you the truth, I was hoping to pick some of your skills up for myself, I am sure they will one day come in handy", Ao reassured her in his usual rational words.

That made Sakura all the more happy. "I'm glad. I hate to be a burden. And I'm sure you will be able to pick up some of the things that I will teach. After all, I won't just talk about medical procedures but also about poisons and on-field surgeries and first-aid. Those pieces of information can come in handy for all members of a team, not only the medic", Sakura explained while they reached the big apartment-complex she would be staying in for the next year. It was grey, just like the rest of the village, and as already mentioned it was only two streets down from the hospital. Since it was only midday Sakura decided to leave her stuff in her new home for the next year before taking a look at the hospital and its condition _. Couldn't hurt to check what I will have to deal with_ , Sakura thought _._

Ao by her side she entered the complex and took as much in as possible. A medic took his time leading her around and informing her of the different wards and standard routines. She also looked into a few surgeries and followed the medics as they went about their normal day. After having done that for the next two days as well, all the while taking notes, Sakura concluded, tired and overwhelmed, that there was a lot to do, and when she said a lot she wasn't exaggerating. Almost from the first step a patient would take into the hospital things were going to be chaotic and unorganised. They needed a new organisation on how to sign in patients and the wards would have to be reassigned as well. In some of the surgeries she had seen Sakura had to intervene before the doctor made some irrevocable bad decision. The practices where outdated and there was also the problem of there just not being enough staff.

But first things first. Sakura was sure that by now all medics had seen her and after practical demonstration of what she was capable of in the medical field she was sure that most of them would be open-minded to listen to her teaching. Those that weren't would just have to swallow the bitter pill and listen anyway, which was why Ao was there. His presence represented the Mizukage's order and he himself was also a noteworthy and known shinobi. So Sakura made a list, so as not to bring any more chaos into this hospital than there already was.

First the hospital structure would have to be changed, then she would be in every surgery that would take place and supervise and take charge in it if necessary. She would teach the older medics faster, better procedures they didn't know, while simultaneously start training the first batch of younger doctors. Every day she would tackle one aspect of her medical training that she had gone through with Tsunade-sama twice, so everybody could listen and follow without someone dying as a result of all doctors not being in attendance.

After half a year of that the doctors already working in the hospital should have picked up on the new skills they lacked and do their work the way Sakura taught them, and while still continuing with the lectures on certain subjects twice a day, she would now only help out in the surgeries when another doctor was needed, in emergencies specifically, while the rest of the time she would train new shinobi in the medical field from scratch. She would make them go through the exact same steps she had gone through, starting with healing fish, and they would also be present on the lectures she held for the seasoned medics, so as to learn as much as possible in this short time.

Then, after the last half year of her stay would be over she could pass her students on to one of the medics she trained in the first six months and they would still be able to learn all of her knowledge with which she parted beforehand. And so the plan was put into practice.

The next year was exhausting but fulfilling, with Sakura spreading herself thin, but just like after the war Ao took care of her and reprimanded her whenever she tried to take on more than she could. They spent every day the whole day in each other's presence and it was a true exception that you saw one without the other in the vicinity. The medics were a bit sceptical in the beginning, having to change procedures they practiced for years, but adapted soon after seeing the positive results. As the hospital's doctors became better, so did its reputation, and with Sakura's visits to the academy she soon had determined shinobi of all ages to train.

By the end of her eight month in Kiri the Mizukage couldn't be happier with her, Sakura was proud and glad with the results so far and Ao still hasn't stopped being amazed by that talented and beautiful young woman. The medics were grateful, as were the patients that benefitted from their advanced skills and Sakura was treated with the same respect they showed their own shinobi.

Sakura's relationship with her 'ward' also slowly but certainly shifted during all these months. Constant presence and mutual respect for the other's abilities lead to a strong bond and unbreakable trust, which was a lot coming from the older Mist nin. Sakura knew by now that there was no significant other in the ANBU's life and after catching him throwing a few glances at certain areas of her body when he wasn't aware she was looking she was also sure that he surely saw her as a woman.

Still, what stopped Sakura from making any romantic moves on the shinobi was the time limit of her stay. She knew she was in deep and wouldn't be satisfied with only four months of dates and kisses, if he even returned her feelings in the first place. Unknown to the pinkette a certain Mist nin had the exact same thoughts. Only he also worried about the age gap that she no longer even considered a factor, much less an obstacle.

So for the last four months while Sakura surely enjoyed her time she also began to feel melancholic. She really didn't want this experience to end and to leave with the feelings she harboured. So exactly one week before her planned departure she had had enough and refused to go home without really having tried or knowing his feelings.

They were as always eating dinner together in her apartment this time and Sakura spoke before she could change her mind again.

"Ao, will you go back to ANBU after I'm gone?", she asked out of the blue. While she spoke, she didn't look him in the eye, but watched the tablecloth as if it were about to do something interesting. They had dropped the formalities in their private setting, which had made her quite happy at that time. She still sometimes blushed lightly when she heard her name spoken by his deep voice.

Ao heard what was unsaid with her question and knew that now was the time to make his intentions clear or he wouldn't get another chance. The thought that the beauty in front of him would leave him, and for real this time, since the gods above had fulfilled already a miracle by sending her to him for so many months, was just not acceptable. So he spoke carefully and seriously while looking at her.

"I won't lie to you. Mizukage-sama wants me back to be part of her personal guard, so no, I wouldn't join the ranks of ANBU once again. However, I do not part with you or my role of being your companion lightly, the opposite in fact. Truthfully, I wish it would never end just as your stay here."

Sakura's breath hitched. That was pretty much as close of a confession she would ever get from Ao, knowing he simply just didn't speak of his feelings and for him to say this much was a very clear statement: _I want you to stay and I want to stay by your side_.

Sakura hesitantly raised her eyes and locked them with his. "Really?", she asked almost timidly and softly.

Ao narrowed his eyebrows and looked steadily into her eyes to make her understand how serious he was.

"Really."

Sakura let out a breath she was holding in and began smiling and blushing simultaneously.

"That's good, I guess, 'cause I don't want to leave either. Neither this job, nor Mist, nor…you", she whispered the last part. Her breath hitched once again when he gave her that special small smile of his at that. It was special because he didn't smile much, period, but it seemed that in her presence it came out more and more often. Before she could think more about that his voice broke her out of her thoughts yet again, as it so often does.

"Are you sure, Sakura?", he asked with an intense look.

"Yes", she whispered back with that look mirrored in her eyes, cheeks aflame and heart beating fast.

And those were the last words that were spoken that night, as their lips were occupied by each other's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it happened that Konoha's cherry blossom became Mist's water lily. Sakura returned after the year in Mist to Konoha but left her heart behind. Thankfully it was in good hands and she had one with her herself which she took good care of as well. After explaining herself in front of her shishou and friends and withheld Naruto from going to Mist to " _beat up the asshole who stole Sakura-chan!",_ she officially became the Konoha ambassador for relations with Mist and only a month after that she was already gone again, back to where her heart was.

Xxx

 **Wow, it took me over 9 hours to write this! Hope it was worth it, please review and tell me what to think! :)**


End file.
